


Психотерапия

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Игры и игроки [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: Принцесса Селестия и тортики… На эту тему не шутил только ленивый, а ведь правительница честно пыталась избавиться от своего пагубного пристрастия. Много раз. В том числе и самыми неожиданными способами.





	Психотерапия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с подачи Fogel’я. Упоминаются события из истории [«Буревестник эквестрийских нанотехнологий»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573222).

«Принцесса Тортолестия возглавляет заговор стоматологов! Сенсационные результаты нашего расследования — на четвёртой странице!». Под этим броским заголовком красовалась фотография семилетней давности из понивилльской школьной газеты, на котором означенная принцесса с выпученными глазами вгрызалась в торт.

Увеличивавший снимок магофотограф был неумехой… а может, и наоборот. В зависимости от того, умышленно или нет он сделал глаза более выпученными, а круп более широким.

— Лулу, ну вот что мне делать, а? — грустно вопросила Селестия. — Уже всё, что только можно, перепробовала, даже дерьмом поливала в их собственном стиле. Бесполезно, ничего не помогает.

— Устрой в узком кругу костюмированную вечеринку для журналистов, — предложила Луна. — Покажи им Дэйбрэкер, наверняка произведёт впечатление. Сами, небось, опачкаются со страху по уши.

— Тебе шуточки, а я репутацию тысячу лет нарабатывала. Жалко, знаешь ли, просадить её в одночасье. Может, лучше ты им покажешь старушку Найтмэр?

— Баян, как сказала бы нынешняя молодёжь. Второй раз хохма — уже не хохма.

— Ну так предложи что-нибудь серьёзное! О чём и прошу!

— Хм. Предложу, но тебе не понравится.

— Ты для начала предложи.

— Завяжи со своими тортиками, делов-то. От слова «совсем».

— Не то чтобы «не понравилось», но как ты себе это вообще представляешь?

— А что, на силе воли никак?

Ответом был тяжёлый вздох, идущий из самой глубины души.

— Поня-атно… Но в принципе — ты согласна?

— А что делать-то? Хоть с принципами, хоть без принципов… Но разве это как-то можно?

— Ну, ежели психотерапевтически, то есть одна идея… Давай вечером попробуем, мне нужно кое-что подготовить.

* * *

На одном конце стола возвышался торт — не особенно роскошный, но всё же такой, какой не стыдно поставить на стол принцессе. Принцесса же Селестия восседала на противоположном конце стола.

Между ними был подвешен магический барьер — опять-таки, не особенно мощный, скорее символический, но достаточно красноречивый.

Оглядевши всю эту композицию, принцесса Луна удовлетворённо кивнула, села за столом с третьей стороны и пафосным тоном вопросила:

— Итак, пациент! Выражаете ли вы своё добровольное и информированное согласие на обработку персональных… тьфу, не то… на полный и окончательный разрыв всяких отношений, в первую очередь эмоциональных, с присутствующим здесь изделием кондитерского творчества? Согласны ли вы?

— Согласна… — обречённо буркнула Селестия.

— В таком случае, принимая во внимание обстоятельства… бла-бла-бла… так, это можно пропустить… властью, данной мне… тьфу, в смысле своей властью постановляю — да будет так! Решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит. Крыська, заходи!

Дверь окуталась зелёной аурой, открылась, и в комнату расхлябанной походкой вошла Кризалис. У Селестии отвисла челюсть.

Королева чейнджлингов подошла к столу и села за ним с четвёртой стороны. Посмотрела на торт:

— Ну? Это, что ли?

— Так, минуточку! — у Селестии прорезался голос. — Что здесь вообще происходит?!

Луна и Кризалис переглянулись и вздохнули.

— Тортики! — преподавательским голосом сказала Луна. — Как мы прекрасно понимаем, проблема не в них самих, а в твоей чрезмерной, я бы даже сказала, совершенно неконтролируемой любви к ним. Так?

— Ну…

— Чейнджлинги! — тем же тоном продолжила младшая сестра. — Как мы знаем, они питаются любовью. Хотя разные рои специализируются на различных её оттенках… — Кризалис кивнула, — они в этом смысле всеядны. Любовь «своего» оттенка более предпочтительна и питательна, но ничто не мешает чейнджлингу выпить из произвольного живого существа любовь какого угодно оттенка. — Ещё один кивок. — В том числе, например, и любовь к тортикам. По-моему, я нашла решение твоей проблемы.

— И ты ей доверяешь? — скептически спросила Селестия.

— Больше, чем другим чейнджлингам, — дипломатично ответила Луна. — И потом, я же здесь и могу проследить. Решай сама — будем пробовать, нет?

— Дискорд с вами. Будем.

Кризалис зловеще расхохоталась и указала копытом на торт:

— Взгляни же на свою любовь в последний раз! Насладись напоследок, ибо отныне она будет вызывать у тебя лишь отвращение! Простите, не удержалась… — её рог засветился. — Операционное поле от пациента закрой!

— Минуточку! — Луна телекинезом дёрнула из шкафа огроменный том «Уравнений математической магии» и поставила его возле торта как ширму. — Давай!

Между рогом Кризалис и лбом Селестии протянулся канал, по которому что-то потекло. Поток, впрочем, был совсем тоненьким, и напрягшаяся было принцесса тут же расслабилась — процедура явно не доставляла ей никаких неудобств. Пара минут, и Кризалис оборвала канал.

— Готово! — объявила она. — Принимайте работу.

— Это как?

— Ну, как… попробуй перебрать в памяти тех, кого любишь. Оцени своё к ним отношение, что ли.

Селестия нахмурилась и сосредоточилась. Глаза её собрались к кончику носа, губы зашевелились. Потом в глазах появилось удивление:

— Ничего не изменилось. Всё как прежде… кого любила, тех и люблю.

— Так я ничего лишнего и не трогала.

— А главное-то! — напомнила Луна.

— Просто покажи ей.

Книга-ширма отодвинулась в сторону.

Селестия глянула на торт. Глаза её округлились и выпучились, шкура слегка позеленела, горло издало неопределённый булькающий звук. Принцесса торопливо поднесла ко рту копыто и с громким хлопком куда-то телепортировалась.

Луна и Кризалис переглянулись, расплылись в улыбках до ушей и стукнулись копытами. Королева чейнджлингов материализовала две тарелки, а принцесса пони — нож, которым стала нарезать тортик…

* * *

Распорядитель сиял, как начищенный медный таз. Он явно готовил гостям какой-то сюрприз… и сюрприз не замедлил явиться:

— …А в завершение нашего торжественного приёма, который соизволили почтить своим присутствием их высочества…

Распорядитель сделал широкий жест. Оркестр выдал нечто бравурно-торжественное. Створки дверей распахнулись настежь. В зал вплыл торт на огромном блюде, несомом телекинетическими аурами четырёх официантов-единорогов (причём это явно стоило им некоторого напряжения).

Вот этот торт можно было смело называть королевским — его ещё далеко не всякий стол, даже и королевский, выдержал бы…

— Лулу, что делать?! — в панике прошептала Селестия уголком рта. — Если меня сейчас… как тогда… Отсюда же телепортом не сбежишь!..

— Блин! — так же уголком рта ответствовала сестра. — Слушай, это я виновата! Крыська же говорила, что надо в ноль выкачать, а я настояла, чтобы в минус. Не знаю, что теперь де…

Луна осеклась. Голодное урчание, раздавшееся рядом с ней, совершенно не было похоже на характерное горловое «буэ!», слышанное ей при аналогичных обстоятельствах совсем недавно.

Младшая скосила взгляд — глаза старшей светились огнём вожделения. Раздался хлопок, и на соседней тарелке появился здоровенный кусок торта.

А потом было чавканье и вспышки фотокамер…

* * *

— Почта для ваших высочеств. — Дворецкий положил газету на середину стола и конверт перед Луной. Их высочества завладели почтой, и на некоторое время воцарилась тишина.

— Ну? — спросила Луна, чьё письмо оказалось совсем коротким.

— Плохо, — Селестия бросила газету обратно на стол. — Ванхуверские математики оценили по фотографиям, насколько я поправилась… Заговор стоматологов со мной во главе и то был лучше.

— Я, кстати, так и не поняла, в чём там была суть и зачем ты этим стоматологам понадобилась.

— Ну как же. Жру, понимаешь, тортики и подаю пример нации. Я-то аликорн с регенерацией, а у обычных пони потом зубки бо-бо. А стоматологи мне потом десятину платят.

— Мда. Однако, ты прямо в корень зришь… — Луна подвинула к сестре своё письмо.

Там было всего три коротких фразы и подпись: «Аликорн. Регенерация. Ну, вы даёте! — К.»

— Она что, хочет сказать, у меня эта любовь к тортикам опять отросла?!

— Очевидно. Больше приглашать её смысла нет. Один-то раз ещё придёт, чисто поржать, а потом пошлёт подальше. И я её даже пойму — с такой регенерацией на такой диете из твоей любви растолстеть недолго.

— И одного не надо. Если уж всего за трое суток отросло, то смысла никакого нет.

— На сём официально заявляю, что больше никаких идей не имею.

— Ну почему же… — Селестия задумчиво постучала краешком копыта по лежащей на столе газете. — Что ты там говорила про костюмированную вечеринку в узком кругу журналистов?..


End file.
